Factions
As of 2019/11/10, we are officially in Act 3 of Season 2. The wiki will attempt to reflect the current state of things, and will be updated as we learn more. Aegis This is us. The group started as a special unit in the UEF called the Emergency Response Unit. Upon finding ourselves in a new world, we became a PMC and took the name Aegis. Now back in our home world, we kept the name. * Sana Aluera Kaspra, Captain of the Nuada. Captured by Mobius in the Home World. * Victoria "Vee" Aldebaran, Engineer. Captured by Pyrrha's group in the Other World. * Lieutenant Tetra Irving. Captured by Pyrrha's Group in the Other World. * Ted "Blood the Great" Irving, the Nuada's pilot. * Jun Kirishima, Mechanic. * Casper Dietarch, formerly the Nuada's gunner, currently a mecha pilot. * Anya Yeon, former Damascus member and current Aegis pilot. * Advanced Nucleus Empathic Mainframe Overseer Neuropathic Entity "Anemone", the Nuada's AI. Currently deactivated. * Haru Yamada, mecha pilot. * Claudia Ptolemy, flight leader and mecha pilot. * Tim Luna, mechanic and mecha pilot. * Ken Surutoga, mecha pilot. * Zaizen Black, mecha pilot. (In lieu of an actual page for him: Zaizen is from the Other World. His mech, Grand Larceny, is a quadripedal ambiguously sentient wolf.) * Jackie Huster, a cowgirl sniper and mecha pilot * Hanako Houjou, a cyborg and mecha pilot * Lunch Lady - the stuff of legends, she has been a stalwart guardian of the kitchen from the very beginning. Her true powers and motivation are shrouded in mystery. * Matyas "Turbo" Dragon - A pilot of Damascus loaned to Aegis that eventually joined. He's a luchador. He was captured by Pyrrha's group at the end of Act 1. * Alvin Castlin - Former Fleet Admiral of the UEF. Gevurah claimed he is in contact with Pyrrha Sancartia. Home World United Earth Force (UEF) As of March 10, 2161, the UEF seems to have been taken over by Mobius in a Coup de Etat. * Edgar Farim, leader of the UEF Council. * Adol Heston - Admiral of the Western Front. Was acquainted with Sana's father. * Sofie Malakah - Admiral of the Eastern Front. A veritable badass older woman in the Takemikazuchi. * Zieg Cripha, formerly in the ERU. * Halgur Nimza, formerly in the ERU. * Prisha Deol, formerly in the ERU. A Whispered with some sort of Spy network. * The Malakah Squad, 5 pilots Haru met and briefly worked with. They've improved a lot since she helped them. Mitch "Deadeye" Landy, Forma "Knight" Sylvan, Kumar "Tread" Vanks, Quona "Heat" Inka, Liu "Race" Tang New Erste Republic (Erste) The aggressors in the Earth Sphere war and wielders of the Radion Bombs. In time, the colonies divided themselves into groups. There were those who called themselves as Spacenoids, and those who did so primarily lived in the "Erstean" colonies, a group of colonies that were named after the largest colony's new name. The Spacenoids had even gone as far as renaming their colonies to break off from Earth's control. These colonies were named: Erste, Zweitel, Dritte, vierte, Quint, Sechs, Siebtel, Achtel and Neuntel. The Spacenoids regarded themselves as superior to the those grounded on Earth, a stance which collided many times with Earth and the EFA, creating tension between the two groups. ~ Guneva Season 2 Backstory * Zein Cayman, President * Aria Isthill, the Crimson Blade, a high ranking mecha pilot Sanc Kingdom (Sanc) The second group of colonies separated off from both the Spacenoids and Earth, claiming independance apart from either group. Consisting of 12 colonies in total, this group founded its own "country" in space amongst these 12 colonies, calling that country "Sanc", and like the Erstean colonies, renamed the colonies that Sanc consisted of. These colonies, alternatively known as the Zodiac colonies, were named after the astrological signs: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leon, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. ~ Guneva Season 2 Backstory * Malpha Sancartia, the Queen of Sanc. Missing for months. * Iris Sancartia - the princess of Sanc. Due to complicated politics, she's not next in line for the throne. * Regis Sancartia - the prince of Sanc. Due to complicated politics, he's not next in line for the throne. * Emil Sancartia, the Queen's nephew, and heir. Has been de facto leader of Sanc for months. * Sebastian Ferrore, the (what the heck was his nickname?), a high ranking mecha pilot * Shunka Yamada, Haru's twin sister, and a genius xenobiologist. Working with Arthur. * Arthur Sharp, Ken's father, and all around terrifying man. * Allison Yorke, formerly ERU, working with Arthur. A Blueblood. Garmr Flik's pirate group with their own base in the pacific ocean on a retrofitted oil platform. * Flik Silverburg * Wei Xiaolong, formerly ERU. A SEED. * Murtaugh Rivers, formerly ERU. A Newtype. * Ben, Flik's secretary Innovades Minding their own business for the most part, these artificial humans are currently split into two political factions over the issue of whether to share their technology with the rest of the Earth Sphere. * Marco Curie, wants to keep the Innovades and their technology hidden away from the world. * Hikari Honda, left the Innovades to join either Erste or Sanc. Recently the new Mobius Faction deployed Trans-Am mechs, implying Hikari's involvement. * Ilya Frank Earth Resurrection Association (ERA) Yukina's group dedicated to preserving Earth's environment. * Yukina Irisu, former ERU pilot, and current leader. She pilots the semi-sentient Gaia Gundam. * Elderon Langdon, a pilot and environmentalist. Sefirot These mysterious beings have some connection to Bluebloods, or are Bluebloods themselves? They appear to be able to control the BETA? They have powers over space too. And don't seem to all work for the same ends. * Keter * Chokhmah * Binah, Presumably waiting on the moon right now. * Chesed, tried to get Ken to join them, not exactly hostile toward Aegis * Gevurah, gave us a trial against BETA in a closed space, and afterward rewarded us with some information pointing us to Alvin Castlin. * Tiferet * Netzach, captured Flik and many others and experimented on them, creating Cyber-Bluebloods (and killing many in the process) * Hod * Yesod, met with Flik and explained his limited lifespan. * Malkuth - Met in the Superior's chamber in the San Andreas Hive. She was willing to talk, and almost seemed ready to join Aegis, before she was called away by someone. Unaffiliated * Anna-Marina von Westbröl, an eccentric billionaire * Iori, Ken's former rival from his martial arts dojo * Erika, a sneaky thief that Zaizen flirted with. She's genuinely a Gunpla fan. * Joshua Strongbear "Goliath" Sweet, Tim's old doctor friend from the UEF. Other World Damascus One of the top ranking PMCs. Their base is in Anchorage, Alaska. * Olivia Richter, the president of Damascus * Watson Mayford, the vice president, and a baseball fan. * Thali Sawanna... I think an accountant? or something? * Alice Seazare, a pilot, and Alan's sister. * Alan Seazare, a pilot, and Alice's brother * Ortho "Otto" Maleus, a pilot and Arm Slave instructor Sanc Kingdom Since the Battle of Oslo, the monarchy has been overthrown and restored under Julietta. * Julietta Reyfilia Sancartia, the new queen of Sanc. She traveled with Aegis for awhile. Haru's friend. * Eirik von Laud, Julietta's bodyguard. * Feliss Kresnik, Julietta's personal maid. * Percival Ranius Sancartia, the former leader of Sanc as the King was unwell. Julietta's brother. Died in the Battle of Oslo. * Georgios Estio Sancartia, the former King of Sanc. Abdicated the throne. * Raxis Yuldoth, a captain in the Sanc royal guard. * Mira Frie, a member of the royal guard that worked with Aegis to overthrow Percival * Allo Centera, a member of the royal guard captured in battle by Aegis, and then safely returned to his family. Sapphire Star A high ranking and very strong PMC. They are based on the protagonists of season 1. * Key DeCavanah * Kallor DeCavanah * Yashwi Chandra * Malala "Beezy" Reyes * Machi Kohinata * Max Power * Leigh Elcian * Elynra Lagaerda Erste Alliance mixed feelings here * (President Gillian, deceased) * Trinian Venon * Maria Taylor * Anna Walsh * Erinn Weber, acting leader of the group NERV * Takumi Sonoda - The researcher in charge of studying Angels. Has a fascination with Angels because he feels like an outcast among humans and he always tried to get close to Ken for this reason. Ken got along with him well enough, but he was always slightly put off because Takumi was mostly interested in what he was rather than who he was. Last seen trapped during the Enforcers' attack on NERV. * Georgio Washio - The researcher in charge of applying Angel research in ways that could benefit humans. Spent the most time studying Ken's AT Field. He was very friendly with Ken and even tried to throw him a birthday party. However, Ken wasn't at all in touch with who he was as a person, felt uncomfortable being the center of attention and so ended up sneaking away from the party before it had finished. Last seen trapped during the Enforcers' attack on NERV. * Derek, Kevin (deceased?) - The researcher in charge of applying Angel research to develop new weapons technology. He was very cold to Ken and treated him like nothing more than an alien research subject. And yet, because of his mindset at the time, Ken was actually the most comfortable with this treatment. Appeared to take fatal damage and perish in the Enforcers' attack on NERV. Platinum Lion A high ranking PMC that will take any job. After fighting against them twice, Haru decides to ask their leader to train her. She joined the group and spent several months there, learning and making friends. * Dirk Reed, the leader of the group. Inexplicably hard to get a read on. Nobody seems to know if his name is actually Dirk Reed, or Reed Dirk, and he likes it that way. * Lucrecia "Lucy" Zehn, a new member that joined and was trained by Haru. She's desperately in love with Dirk. Mobius This powerful PMC seems to be under Pyrrha's thumb. * Deneb, an idiot * Altair, another idiot * Vega, the last idiot. This "summer triangle" trio were a thorn in Aegis's side for awhile. Pyrrha's Group ("The Enforcers") In lieu of an actual name for them, we had nicknamed them The Enforcers. It's always been unclear if this group is just a part of Mobius, or if it owns Mobius, or works alongside it. What we do know is they're insanely powerful. * Kaya "Summer", at first seemed to work alongside the idiot trio. She's actually much more powerful, and appears to be a full member of the Enforcer group. A Newtype. * Matyas "Dragon", has some connection to the Dragon from Damascus. Presumably a Berserker. * Pyrrha Eutola Sancartia, ostensibly the leader of the group, or at least the mastermind of the plans against Aegis. * Asagi * Vane, the "O" of the four "ZERO" pilots, he also has some relationship with Zaizen. His true identity is unknown. * Zen, formerly known as Doctor Zhang, a member of the ERU and later Aegis. He was secretly working as a traitor. Fascilitated the kidnapping of Vee. Unaffiliated these people need friends too * Jasmine Yukimura, a former Aegis member that left the group to pursue her dream as an idol in the Other World. * Eugene Rogers, a former Aegis member that left the group to pursue his studies. Originally from the Other World, he actually made it over to our world on his own years before everyone else would make the jump.